Most bottles are closed by screw caps, or by caps relying on frictional or snap fit. Screw caps are reliable, effective for large openings, and resistant to inadvertent opening and internal container pressure. However they are slow to use, liable to be lost, and sometimes become stuck or cross-threaded. Frictional and snap caps have low security against internal pressure and decrease in security with repeated use.
My aim is to provide new and useful container closure arrangements which may avoid some of these problems.